Boomerang
by Mom Rules
Summary: La vida da mil vueltas y regresa cada golpe.


**Boomerang**

El destino, la suerte, el amor, la vida, no siempre están de nuestro lado, cuando menos lo esperas las cosas se complican y de la nada sentís el cuchillo atravezandote el alma. Mi pequeña historia de desamor fue así.

Nunca entendía porque el me miraba, no entendía porque era a mi, ¿le gustaba? o solo estaba mirando algo cerca mio, pero era demasiado extraño. Me ponía nerviosa porque el me gustaba, me ponía de los pelos pero opte por demostrar que no me importaba, lo ignoraba. La vida me dio un giro y en un momento a otro estaba ahí al lado mio, besándome, diciéndome lo hermosa que era. Palabras que obviamente el viento se llevo, palabras que endulzaron mi corazón, palabras que me atraparon, pero más allá de eso, sus acciones me terminaron por enamorar. Me abrazaba, me besaba, me acompañaba, estaba conmigo. Pero algo ocultaba, algo tenia entre sus lindos dedos, él me ocultaba.

Me dijo que teníamos que vernos, que debíamos que hablar. Ya no podía ocultarme y entonces debía deshacerse de mí. Y acabo conmigo.

Susurro palabras bonitas en mi oído para endulzarme más, para aferrarme a él, porque era egoísta. Para al final dejarme. Lo abrace y sentí que parte de mi alma se iba con él, podía verlo caminar con sus pasos seguros sin voltear a mirar atrás, sin voltear a verme. Mi corazón se fue partiendo en el transcurso del viaje, se fue despedazando. De todas las personas, ¿por qué?

Amar realmente duele.

Mi cerebro aún no asimilaba que pasaba, todo parecía normal, incluso llegue y mire una película, pero cuando me levante, sentí que me derrumbaba y caí, caí como nunca contra el duro cemento de la realidad, caí y el dolor golpeo mi espalda, las lágrimas cayeron solas, el dolor tomo posesión de mi y lloré reclamándole a Dios y todo el mundo ¿por qué él? e incluso a él, ¿por qué me dejaste? si te amaba, si te protegí, si te dí todo de mi. ¿Por qué?

Nunca antes le había dado tanto amor a alguien, nunca me había abierto a nadie de ese modo, ¿por qué cuando lo damos todo, nos fallan? ¿por qué? El me abandono y me rompió.

Pero eso no fue lo peor.

De la nada él comenzó a hablarme como si nada, yo no entendía pero mi alma sentía paz a través de cada mensaje, de cada audio en donde me cantaba, me aliviaba, me hacia sentir que podríamos intentarlo de nuevo, de probar una vez más. Pero él me mostraba la mano y luego me la sacaba. Me decía cosas pero cuando yo le intentaba algo, el se apartaba.

¿Era un juego?

Si lo era. Cuando intente y me corrió, decidí no hablarle y no lo hice. Pero comenzaron a pasar cosas, él cambia su foto de perfil por otra, él y una chica. Me asuste, sabia que algo estaba pasando, sabia que ella no era una amiga. Él nunca subía fotos con sus "amigas".

Lloré otra vez.

Una compañera de ambos me animo a hablarle, me dijo que esa chica era un amiga y tome mucha fuerza para decirle hola. Y hablamos, por poco pero lo hicimos, él estaba distante así que no intente nada, solo una charla normal y nos despedimos.

Ese mismo día el publico su relación con esta chica.

Ese mismo día mi corazón termino por destruirse, ese mismo día se burlaron de mi, ese mismo día lloré y reclamando nuevamente ¿por qué él? no parecía, no parecía el típico chico que te usaba y luego te desechaba, había hecho cosas tan lindas conmigo para solo destruirme sin importarle nada.

Lo amaba, era mi peor error pero lo amaba. Y lo amo.

Tome mis pedazos e intente reconstruirme, yo valía mucho, yo valía más que esto y lo valgo, él debía ser uno más, aunque lo amará tanto no era para mi. Comencé de apoco, me costo tanto, pero cada vez que entraba en una red social, estaba él con ella, totalmente felices.

Y mis pedazos caían otra vez.

Tome la decisión de alejarme de todos, de él, principalmente. Y me levanté. Comencé a sonreír otra vez, ¿quién era él para sacarme mis sonrisas, para sacarme mi vida? ¿quién era? no era nadie. Le saque ese poder. Comencé a dejar de escuchar a mi corazón y empecé a escuchar lo que mi razón decía.

Me recuperé, no del todo, pero bastante. Y un lunes él volvió a hablarme. Con un foto de perfil nueva, esa que tanto me gustaba a mi. Él estaba volviendo, ella a la que quiso, a la que eligió, a ella que le duro dos semanas, ella le hizo lo mismo que él me hizo a mi. Lo utilizo, fue su juguete de consuelo y luego lo dejo cuando recupero a su verdadero amor. Él fue su segunda opción como yo lo había sido de él.

Y sonreí.

La vida era un boomerang. Todo vuelve y yo fui la persona más feliz en ese entonces, todo estaba regresando a su lugar.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Hola, buenas noches. Sé que no parece una historia SS, pero es algo que viví hace un tiempo largo y ahora que realmente siento que lo supere, quería compartirlo y mostrarle que en la vida todo vuelve y que si alguna vez se enamoran pero las cosas terminan mal, costara, pero sigan adelante, hay mejores personas por ahí. (Todo esta escrito como si lo contará Sakura) En fin, también me ayudo mucho la canción de Alejandra Guzman - Mi peor error.

Ojala les guste. Trataré de darles una historia de amor SS como corresponde. Desde ya, a todos los que lean ¡MIL GRACIAS!


End file.
